Lotus/Quotes
This is a list of Lotus's quotes. This is not complete. During the Tutorial * "I am the Lotus. I will guide you, but we must hurry. Vor is coming for you. I see the cryosleep has taken your memory. It does not matter. You are Tenno. I will prepare you." General Enemies * "Looks like heavy activity ahead" * "Multiple enemies ahead. Leave no one standing." * "Multiple targets ahead. Leave no one standing." * "Watch yourself, foot soldiers are on the way." * "Stay focused, there's a Heavy Unit approaching." Grineer * "Heads up. A Grineer assault team is headed your way." * "I'm detecting a large security force heading your way. It's the Grineer." * "Warning: Heavy Grineer Approaching." * "Watch yourself, (Grineer soldiers)* are on the way." * "You are surrounded by Grineer Marines." * "Marines Inbound." Corpus * "Corpus Walkers are headed to your location." * "Heavy robotics signature detected. Lock and load." * "Walkers incoming." * "We've got robots inbound." Infested * "Heavy infestation ahead. Get ready." * "I'm detecting infested bio signatures all over the place. You know what to do." * "Multiple bio-signatures detected, we've got Infested incoming." Corrupted *''"Looks like a couple of Corrupted Soldiers stayed behind to guard the artifact."'' Stealth * "Keep going. No body knows you're here." * "Keep moving. None of the scanners have detected you." * "You're still in the clear. No detection from enemy sensors." * "They spotted you. Get ready for a fight." * "You've been seen. Ready your weapon." * "You're on the sensors now. You've been detected." * "Alarms have been reset." * "Alarms reset, they do not suspect a thing." * "Alarms successfully hacked, the (location ship)* is returning to normal security levels." * "Doors are locked. Time to break in." * "Ship is entering lockdown. We'll need to override the system." * We've been locked out. Let's override the security." * "Breech complete. We're free to proceed." * "Bypass complete. You may proceed." * "Override complete. Move on." * "Override successful. Let's get going." * "The bypass is done. Go!" Mission * "I'm detecting freezing temperatures. The ice in here will damage your shields." * "I'm detecting ice... lots of it. Be cautious, your shields will take a hit from the cold." * "Stay away from the fire." * "This area has taken some hits. Stay away from fire damage." Extraction * "Another job well executed." * "Mission complete. Excellent work, Tenno." * "The odds were against us, Tenno - but we did it. Mission complete." Archwing * "Tenno, are you abandoning this battle? Return to your objective or I will have Ordis extract you." Liset * "New alert marked on navigation, Tenno." * "Tenno, a new Alert has begun. It will be marked on navigation." * "Tenno, there is a time-limited mission alert available. Check navigation." * "The system continues to fall into chaos. Check navigation for active invasions." * "Tenno, your codex has been updated with a new quest." * "You have new quests in your codex." Mastery Ranks General *''"Again."'' *''"Excellent. Continue"'' *''"I believe you can handle more."'' *''"Ready yourself."'' *''"A formidable performance. This test is now complete."'' Rank 1 * "A Tenno must be a master of all their weapons. Prove yourself with you primary weapon."* Rank 2 *''"Prove your abilities with a sidearm. Eliminate all targets."'' Rank 3 *''"Show me that you know of the old ways. Eliminate all targets using your melee weapon."'' Rank 4 *''"You have proven your skills with weapons, Tenno but what of your endurance? Can you survive this onslaught?"'' Rank 5 *''"Tenno are more than just fighters. Prove your intellect by hacking these terminals."'' Rank 6 *''"Time to test your marksmanship. Track and shoot all targets."'' Rank 7 *''"Your Warframe is a weapon. Prove you have mastered it's power."'' Rank 8 *''"Now we will test your agility. Shoot the targets to create your path."'' Rank 9 *''"A full frontal attack is not always the best option. Using your stealth abilities eliminate all enemies without being detected."'' Rank 10 *''"Careful Tenno, the ground beneath you is crumbling. Can you defeat these enemies before you have nowhere left to stand?"'' Rank 11 *''"How well do you shoot under pressure? You must traverse this space before the timer runs out. Shooting the targets will buy you extra time."'' Rank 12 *''"Your foes are not the only dangers you will face in the field. Avoid the lasers and defeat the enemies before the timer runs out."'' Rank 13 *''"Your Warframe's movement abilities are key to this challenge. Defeat all the enemies before the ground completely falls away."'' Rank 14 *''"This will be your hardest test yet. Defeat all incoming enemies"'' Rank 15 *''"Show me you are capable of fighting on multiple fronts. Capture and hold more points than the enemy to succeed."'' Rank 16 *''"Tenno, you can protect yourself, but can you protect others at the same time? Survive each wave while defending the objective."'' Rank 17 *''"Let's see how you work under pressure. Eliminate all enemies before the timer reaches zero. Melee strike the orbs to have extra seconds added to the clock."'' Rank 18 * "Tenno, you can protect yourself, but can you protect others at the same time? Survive each wave while defending the objective." Rank 19 * "Stay undectected while you melee strike all the orbs to free the prisoner, Once free, escort them to the safe zone." Rank 20 * "Tenno, show me you have mastered the Archwing, navigate this course before the timer expires." Quests Vor's Prize * Once Awake * "I've identified several vulnerable data consoles on this base. Find them and hack in. We need to know the nature of their new bio weapon." * "Infested? This shouldn't be possible. Tenno, it is more important than ever that you finish your mission. We need to know what is going on here." * "We are going to attempt to use a Cascade Bomb to destroy all traces of Infested here. The bomb will take time to arm. Protect it until it's ready for detonation." * "These creatures appear to be mindless monsters but they know we're up to something and they're trying to stop it." * "Then this Cascade Bomb goes off, a wave of void energy will tear through the complex, ripping the life force from all organic matter but leaving the structure intact. It's our only chance to stop this scourge before it starts." * "The bomb is almost armed. You just have to hold out a little bit longer." * "The bomb is armed. I'm extracting you now, Tenno." Howl of the Kubrow * The Archwing * "Get to the portal. We need to shut the Corpus out of the void before we search for the Orokin Archive." * "The Corpus have snuck into the void and secured crucial Orokin archives detailing the hidden locations of much needed Archwing parts. Your mission is two-fold, cut off their access to the Void and recover the data." * "That's it the portal has collapsed. I've located the cache containing the Orokin Archive. Get there now." * "The Orokin Archive has lead us to this location. Defend the extractors until you find an Archwing part blueprint." Patient Zero * "Alad V has launched a full scale invasion into all sectors of the system. We're working on fighting back but we need to take this fight to the source. We need to find Alad V and stop him." Hidden Messages * The Limbo Theorem * Natah Unlocking the Quest *''Tenno? What did you see? My data stream went dark. I am sensing some signal masking. It will take some time to decipher, concentrate on your mission for now.'' :: Quest Intro *''I have just detected signatures matching the new drone.'' :: *''I've marked the signatures on your map. Gather scans, but approach with caution, Tenno.'' :: Searching for the New Drones at Gaia, Earth *''It doesn't seem very interested in you. Try to get a scan of what it's collecting. That may reveal it's purpose. *''I am not getting a good feed. Is there an object they're pulling data from? Scan it for me.'' :: After scanning the wreckage *''It is... it is just Old War wreckage. Why are the Corpus suddenly interested in it? Tenno, another scannable signature just appeared near you. We may be able to determine what the Corpus are up to.'' :: Upon scanning the first Oculyst *''I'm not getting a signal, but if you found a drone, scan it before it notices you.'' :: *''(Distorted) This "thing" is not a Corpus design. If you can get another scan, I can determine its origin.'' :: *''(Distorted) Tenno, I need you to scan another drone.'' :: Upon scanning the second Oculyst *''(Distorted) Good. I'm putting the stream together now. It is... it is and Oculyst. That means... I'm sorry Tenno, stay safe- (Fades to static)'' :: Find the Sergeant at Ophelia, Uranus *''Teshin! You don't have the authority. You are endangering the Tenno.'' :: *''I had to cover my tracks. But I see that Teshin has been leading you into an even greater danger.'' :: *''The Sentient.'' :: Stopping Tyl Regor *''Tyl Regor must be stopped from entering the tomb. I have to risk exposure to stop him. Go!'' :: During the Mission * Get to the waypoint. I will give you further instructions when you get there. :: *''You've reached the waypoint. Access the system.'' :: *''Tyl's cut off life support. Hold on Tenno, I'm readying extraction, but this will take time.'' :: *''What has he found?'' :: *''Extraction ready. Leave now. Get out!'' :: Sealing the Sentient Tomb *''My name, my old name. It is not who I am now. We need to focus on now, not history. We need to seal the tomb. A blast capable-'' *''Do not call me that. Containment will buy us time. Go now, Tenno. I will explain more when you reach the site.'' In the Mission *''A focused blast could release the magma flows beneath and rebury the tomb. Protect the bomb during its lengthy arming process.'' :: *''Focus, Teshin, we need focus.'' :: *''Hold on, Tenno, it's almost armed.'' :: *''The bomb is armed. I am pulling you out.'' :: Postquest *''There are gaps. I had my mission and I completed it. All but the last sequence.'' :: *''The war was over. So I hid them away in the second dream. I could not destroy them.'' :: *''All missions to the Origin system required a sacrifice. Me and my kind become barren when crossing the gap. It is the one flaw that we never overcame.'' :: *''Natah was the daughter, until I destroyed her. Now I am the Lotus. Now I am the mother.'' :: *''Tenno. You know where Tyl Regor is. When you're ready, destroy him.'' :: Missions Assassination *''"Assassination contracts are not to be taken lightly. Eliminating this target will have significant impact on enemy forces. Search the area, leave no survivors."'' * "We need to find the VIP and take them down. Do not let the target escape." * "We've contracted you with a mark. You are here to find your mark, and eliminate the assigned target." * "Target spotted. Stay sharp, this one is a handful." * "The assassination target is here. Wipe them out." * "There is the assassination target, you know what to do." * "You've located the VIP, time to go to work." * "Nice work taking down the VIP, now get to extraction." * "Target down, assassination contract complete. Great work Tenno." * "They wont be bothering us anymore. Lets get out of here." Capture *''"We have multiple targets of interest for this mission. Bring them all to me."'' * "Be aware Tenno, these targets are a very high flight risk." * "These are high value targets, their capture is crucial." * "Target located, bring them in." * "You've found a target. Capture them quickly before they escape." * "Target captured. On to the next." * "Excellent work. We'll interrogate the captive back at base. Your part is done here, Tenno." * "Mission complete, the captive has been escorted to the extraction point. Well done." Deception *''"Okay, you're looking for the mainframe. It's critical that you deliver the payload to that location."'' * "The mainframe is around here somewhere. Keep searching for it." * "Your target is the system mainframe. Deliver the payload." * "Your target is this location's computer system. Find and access the terminals." * "Upload completed. Nice work. Get to extraction." Defense *''"Our position has been compromised. Defend the cargo until reinforcements arrive."'' * "The enemy is at our doorstep. You must defend our equipment until reinforcements arrive." * "Reinforcements are inbound. Hold the line." * "Reinforcements available, do you choose to leave now or continue fighting?" * "Continue to defend! You will be rewarded for your bravery." * "Keep fighting. Another opportunity to extract will appear soon." * "We are readying reinforcements. Keep fighting Tenno." * "Very impressive Tenno, you held them all back. Time to get out of here." * "We're done here. The extraction team will take over from here, time to evacuate." Excavation *''"We're here in search of lost artifacts and items buried deep below the surface. Keep the Scanner powered while it analyzes terrain."'' * "The scanner has been deployed. Keep it powered while it finds potential dig sites." * "That Scanner won't work without more power. Locate a cell." * "The scanner needs more power. Find a cell." * "An artifact has been located. Proceed to the dig site." * "The Scanner has picked up a target. Go to the dig site." * "Excavator deployed, protect the unit while it extracts the artifact." * "Excavator is ready to go, keep it powered and protect it from enemy fire." * "The Excavator has lost power. Find another cell." * "we need another power cell for the Excavator." * "Dig complete. Your hard work has just been rewarded." Exterminate *''"There is a large platoon of Grineer Marines stationed here. Leave no one standing."'' * "Eliminate all Corpus threats." * "The infestation has corrupted all life here, let's clear it out." * "The area is crawling with infested. If its not a Tenno, eradicate it." * "We need to clean this (place vessel)* up, search for the source of the infestation and exterminate it." * "We have got an infestation. Extermination is the only option." * "All targets down. Get to extraction." * "All targets eliminated. Let's get out of here." Hijack * Hive Sabotage * "There is a hive in the area. You must destroy all tumor nodes before you can damage the hive." * "You are approaching a hive. Every hive is protected by a series of tumor nodes, destroy those and you can destroy the hive." * "You are near a hive. Destroy the tumor nodes to make the hive vulnerable." * "All nodes destroyed, the hive is vulnerable." * "Now quick, destroy the hive!" * "Hive destroyed, but be careful, I am now detecting fields of intense magnetic disturbance." * "Taking out that hive has disrupted the environmental system. Expect sub zero temperatures and weakened shields." * "Watch out! Destroying that hive released clouds of toxins." * "All hives destroyed. Head to extraction." Interception *''"Nearby communications towers are broadcasting crucial enemy intelligence. Capture the towers and decode any incoming messages."'' * "We are dominating, keep it up." * "We are in total control. Keep fighting." * "We have control of all four towers." * "We have decoded the message. The remaining enemies must not report back to their command. Eliminate everyone." * "Extraction is available but there are more messages to be decoded. Will you stay or go?" * "The enemy have deployed fierce reinforcements, are you willing to stay and decode more messages?" * "Still more data is being broadcasted. Are you willing to risk going back into the field?" * "They are broadcasting another message, make sure the enemy never receives it." * "Try and capture another signal. Be careful though, the enemy has surely rallied stronger reinforcements." Invasion Grineer support * "Make sure the Grineer with this battle, leave no Corpus functioning." * "You are fighting alongside the Grineer on this mission. Destroy all Corpus." * "You have chosen to support the Grineer in this fight. Eliminate all Corpus." * "That's it, I am detecting no functioning Corpus. Get to extraction." * "The Corpus have been eliminated. Time to head home." Corpus support * Mobile Defense *''"This is a mobile defense mission. You must deliver payloads and defend a number of locations while I break into the network. Be prepared for heavy resistance. I can't do this without you.'' * "I need access to a terminal, find one and patch me in!" * "This will only get more difficult. Get to a terminal and prepare for enemy resistance." * "We have got to find a terminal. Proceed and prepare!" * "Here is a terminal: Get me in, and get ready to defend!" * "Location reached: Drop me in and defend our position!" * "I'm in, Tenno. This will take a moment." * "Still working on it, continue to defend!" * "Terminal Hacked. Keep moving!" Recovery *''"Tenno. Tenno can you hear me? You've been captured by Alad V's harvester. This is your chance, escape."'' * "I have extraction ready but you have to find your weapons first. Can you handle that?" * "You found your primary weapon. Lock and load." * "Sidearm located. Keep moving." * "That's your melee weapon." * "You're done. Extraction is ready. Go!" Rescue *''"There is a prisoner here that is vital to our operations. Search for the holding location."'' * "Find the captive as soon as you can, we don't have much time." * "We can't leave without rescuing the prisoner, keep searching." * "You are approaching the holding area. Careful, if the wardens detect you they will surely initiate the execution sequence." * "There's no telling what the captors are doing to our rescue target, you need to find the holding cell immediately." * "This is the jail. Our hostage is in one of these cells." * "Prisoner located. We need to get them back to command in one piece, find your way to the exits and don't leave the subject behind." * "Escort mission complete. The hostage is safe now. Lets get out of here." Sabotage General * "Target found, destroy it." Corpus * "Our target is the reactor. Breach engineering and destroy it. Be careful." * "The generator core on this outpost must be destroyed." * "This is a sabotage mission. Reach engineering and destroy the reactor." * "Keep moving. The power source is deep within the outpost." * "The reactor will have tight security. Watch out for enemy patrols." * "We need to destroy the reactor." * "You're almost at the target, keep it up." * "That's the reactor, expose its core and destroy it." * "That's it, now get out of here." * "The power core has been destroyed." Grineer Asteroid * "The Grineer have been harvesting a nearby planetoid for weapons-grade material. Locate and destroy their mining equipment." * "The mining equipment is nearby. It must be destroyed to prevent the Grineer from developing energy weapons." * "This research could have unimaginable repercussions. Be on your guard." * "Excellent work. You have managed to thwart potentially dangerous discoveries from being fully realized... for now." Grineer Earth * "The Grineer are attempting to clear this forest by poisoning the soil. Find their toxin injectors and sabotage their efforts." * "Ive detected three resource caches in the area but void interference is masking their location. You must decide if finding these caches is worth the added risk." * "You have found the poison, now sabotage the Grineer injector." * "We are going to destroy the injector be operating it at a dangerously high velocity. Keep the Grineer at bay until it melts down."* * "Good work, the Grineer toxin is losing strength. Get to extraction. This fight is far from over, craft more potent anti-toxins to have an even bigger impact." * "You found all the caches" Void * "The first generator is fully powered, now activate the other one." * "Good work, the polarity has been reversed. Now travel through the portal, it's your turn to go on the offensive." * "There's the Torsion Beam Device but they've taken the void key. Find it." * "Tenno, you do not want to be on this side of the portal when that key melts down." Spy *''"Find all the data units on this outpost. Valuable intel lies within."'' * The intelligence files we need are in the area. Find all four computer access terminals and recover the data units from each of them." * "Activate the access terminal and it should release the data unit. Get the device, and get to extraction." * "Here is one of the access consoles, you need to activate it to recover the data unit." * "You found an access terminal, use it to release the data mass from its storage unit." * "All data units located. Let's get out of here." * "Excellent work, Tenno, we've got all the data units now. Time to head for the exits." * "With all four data units collected we can now compile the intelligence files. We're done here, get to extraction." Survival *''"Distract the Infested while a lone operative hunts for supplies. Set off the alarms to start."'' * "Keep the enemy busy while a Tenno operative raids this ship for supplies. Ready? Trigger the alarms." * "You must provide cover for a lone Tenno operative. Set off the alarms and keep these infested busy." * "Your job is to distract the enemy while a fellow Tenno operative raids the ship for much needed supplies. Make your presence known." * "A steady stream of toxic spores is being released into the area. Hold on, emergency life support is inbound." * "Life support has been cut off. They're trying to choke you out. Hold on, I'm sending auxiliary life support." * "The Infested are releasing toxic spores into the area. The emergency life support I am delivering is your only chance for survival." * "I've delivered a life support capsule to the area. Activating it will buy you more time." * "The first life support capsule has arrived. Activate it when your supply is low." * "Fallen enemies will drop crucial life support, be on the lookout." * "Look for personal life support modules dropped by fallen enemies." * "Additional life support has arrived." * "Another life support capsule is now available." * "Get ready for a capsule." * "I've delivered another life support capsule." * "Life support incoming." * "Life support on the way." * "Tenno, prepare for life support." * "Life support activated." * "Life support has been replenished." * "That should keep you going for a while." * "Extraction is available, if you need it." * "Critical life support levels. Extraction is your best option." * "The spores have almost completely saturated the atmosphere. You need to get out of there." * "You are running out of time. Consider extraction." * "Look at what our Tenno operative just found. They could not do this without you." * "Our operative is making progress. This will help our cause." * "The longer you fight, the more successful we will be." * "The operative has just made their first discovery. Keep up the good work." * "The raid is off to a successful start." * "We will all share in this bounty. Hold out as long as you can." Void Tower *''You aren't the first ones here. I'm detecting multiple enemy signatures and they're all under the control of the tower. Eliminate the threat."'' * "You are not alone. This tower is full of life forms, all corrupted by the Neural Sentry. Clean them out." Bosses Grineer Captain Vor *''"Captain Vor has lived under suspicion of possessing Orokin technology that grants him powerful abilities. We cannot allow this. Get to his location and eliminate him."'' *''"This ship is crawling with grunts. Getting to Vor will prove difficult."'' * "Vor is feared across the system. Do not underestimate him." * "Vor has a tendency to play with his prey. Do not let yourself become distracted by this tactic." * "We believe Vor has the ability to teleport. You will need to watch your back." Councilor Vay Hek * General Sargas Ruk *''"General Sargus Ruk has become a problem for our artifact recovery efforts. Several of our dig sites in this sector have been attacked and annexed by Ruk and his fleet. Take Ruk out."'' *''"Eliminating Ruk will allow us to regain control of the system."'' * "Ruk is the Grineer's preeminent artifact hunter. Taking him out will cripple their artifact recovery efforts." * "Ruk is nearby. Be warned that he is a formidable adversary, with an almost inhuman hatred for all that is not Grineer." * "Ruk sees flesh as a flaw. As a result, he has built a profitable artifact smuggling outfit to finance his search for the best in Grineer body modifications and augmentations. * "Ruk will be adorning only the most impressive in Grineer body modifications. You will need to stay one step ahead of him." The Grustrag Three *''"Tenno, stand... something is happening."'' Kela De Thaym * Lieutenant Lech Kril * "Kril is aware your presences, strike first." Tyl Regor *''"Grineer researcher Tyl Regor has made alarming strides in the field of gene repair. His work would not only reverse centuries of deterioration due to excessive cloning but also allow for stronger and deadlier genetic moulds. Eliminate Regor and put a stop to his work."'' * "Regor is aware of your presence. Bring him down quickly." * "Regor will fight to the death to see this project through. We cannot let that happen. Silence his work." * "Regor's grunts are in full force. He must be close." * "Unfortunately Regor's brilliance is overshadowed by his complete lack of ethics. His work is a threat to the entire system. He must be terminated." Corpus Alad V *''"Alad V's newest prototype is a monstrosity forged from the bodies of our fallen Tenno, we cannot allow Zanuka to go into full production. Destroy Alad V and his horrid 'pet'."'' * "Alad V sees the power of the Tenno and thinks he can take it for himself. That power is sacred, this blasphemy must end now." * "The Zanuka prototype has made Alad V a very dangerous man. If he is allowed to carry out his plans, no Tenno in this system will be safe." * "Be careful Tenno, Zanuka has all the power of a Warframe with a full complement of mods. It's as if you are fighting one of your own today." * "Too many Tenno have perished to make Alad's abomination. There will be no stopping the Corpus if Zanuka is mass produced. You are here to make sure that doesn't happen." Ambulas *''"The newest entry into the Corpus AI security arsenal is a deadly biped dubbed Ambulas. We have tracked the prototype to this ship. Locate and eliminate it."'' * "Ambulas likes to play with fire. Try not to get burned." * "Destroying Ambulas will be a blow to Corpus robotics research. Stay the course." * "Obliterate the prototype. We need to be certain it does not make it to the manufacturing stage." Jackal *''"In an attempt to exert power and authority, the Corpus recently introduced their most lethal security proxy yet. Determine its location aboard this vessel and destroy it."'' * "Do not dismiss The Jackal as just another Corpus proxy. This will be unlike any enemy you have faced yet." * "Nicknamed "The Jackal," this is the same deadly quad-robot which has become extremely problematic for our cells in the field." Sgt. Nef Anyo *''"Sergeant Nef Anyo oversees operations of the Solar Rails in this district. Intelligence reports indicate that Anyo has been using the rails to acquire recovered cryo-pods containing dormant Warframes. Kill him and save your fellow Tenno."'' *''"Anyo has too much at stake. He will fight to the death."'' * "Anyo is aware of your presence. Get the jump on him." *''"Anyo's venture has afforded him the best in Corpus security robotics. Eliminate anything that moves."'' * "We cannot allow the Warframes to fall into the wrong hands. Taking Anyo out is imperative." Hyena Pack *''"Recent innovations in Corpus robotics have lead to a surge in production. Their newest animal-like proxy is an unrelenting hunter. Codenamed "Hyena", this robot is designed to work in packs."'' * "Our operatives have identified at least four different variations of the Hyena model, each with a different specialization and arsenal of attacks." * "Use caution, the Hyena pack will work together to try and take you down." Raptor * Infested Phorid * "One of our spy cells has been lost investigating this abandoned Grineer asteroid base. We need you to locate and eliminate whatever is responsible." * "Your target is an aberration of twisted flesh. Put the thing out of its misery." * "Elude its bone-chilling shrieks if you wish to stay alive." Lephantis * "It was difficult to locate the source vector of this sector's infestation but you are finally here." * "Be wary. The creature has grown unfathomably strong through centuries of absorbing matter and self-replication." * "Deep within this millennia old Orokin-turned Infested ship lurks a creature created to fight in the Old War. Make your way to its location and dispatch this monster." Before Update 11.3 * "Doors are all locked. Time to break in." :: * "Looks like heavy activity ahead" :: * "Nice work taking down the VIP. Now get to extraction." :: * "Watch yourself, foot soldiers are on the way." :: * "Target spotted. Stay sharp, this one is a handful." :: * "Keep going. No one knows you're on this vessel." :: * Lotus talks about Jackal. :: * Lotus talks about Jackal some more. :: * "We've got trouble: the assassination target is here. Wipe him out." * "You've located the VIP. Time to go to work." * "There is the assassination target. You know what to do." :: * "He won't be bothering us anymore. Let's get out of here." :: * "Target down. Assassination contract complete. Great work, Tenno." * "Ship is entering lockdown. We'll need to override the system." :: * "Bypass complete. You may proceed." :: Notes Dialog marked with * indicates a grammatical error, or a difference from the text compared to the audio. Text/Audio errors will have their text difference bracketed. Category:Characters